Let The Flames Begin
by rikucrazy13679
Summary: When 17 year old Patience finds a dragon egg and gets captured by Galbatorix, her life takes a dramatic turn. What happens when She and Murtagh fall in love? An epic love story full of adventure, drama, and humor. MurtaghxOC


_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains just a tiny spark.  
I give it all my oxygen,  
To let the flames begin  
To let the flames begin._

Oh, glory.  
Oh, glory.  
This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down.  
This is what will be oh glory.

Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it.  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness.  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and...

This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory.

Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light.

This is how we dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Series. Here's the first chapter… be sure to review and tell me what you think! Murtagh is 18 in this fanfic. Also, Let The Flames Begin is by Paramore.**_

_Hi, I'm Patience, and I still remember the day I first found the soft green egg that would later become my dragon, and the man that would come to steal my heart, like a murmur in the night. Let me start from the beginning though; it was only a few months ago._

I was running through the city of Gil'ead, trying to beat my sister Natalia to the river. She was my best friend; we had adopted her about 2 years ago, and she was four months younger than me. I was 17, and she was 16. Anyways, I accidentally took a wrong turn into the forest. There was a green stone almost glowing. I picked it up very curiously. At that moment, it broke open; and I realized it was an egg, not a stone. I felt a searing pain in my palm, and looked down to see it glowing, and a soft green dragon in my hand?

Almost immediately after the egg hatched, two hooded creatures came towards me hissing. Razaac! "Don't harm the dragon… or else!" I said threateningly. "Or else what?" The Razaac were laughing at me. "I'll… hmm... I got nothing." At this moment, my sister came running into the forest. "Pay! Is that a dragon? And are they Razaac?" Nat yelled. "We won't harm your dragon, instead we'll kill the girl!" the hooded beasts cried. They knocked her out and then hovered over her. When they stepped back, she was gone. They had eaten my innocent younger sister. They had eaten my best friend. I began to cry, big racking sobs that made me unable to focus on anything else except the green baby dragon in my arms. I vaguely felt myself being carried away, but I didn't care about anything at the moment. I was too overcome with grief.

*************************************************************************************

******************************************************************

I guess I had fallen asleep, because I woke up in a dark room with a green bed. It was almost the color of my dragon. I screamed, and a petite brunette wearing a servant's outfit rushed me out the door saying, "His majesty requests your presence immediately." His Majesty? Oh! Galbatorix! She handed me an outfit that I was supposed to wear, and I put it on in front of the mirror.

I brushed my light, dirty blonde hair out of my eyes, and threw it into a ponytail. I would need to brush it later. Then, I looked at the dress; it was a soft green, like the dragon, which was also the color of my eyes. It also had slits up the side and it was short, it wasn't like my usual proper dresses. I guess this would have a purpose. I was obviously a dragon rider now, and I would need to fight. After I was dressed, the servant led me down to the throne room.

I walked in and saw a man so evil looking, I was quaking in my skin. He had ratty brown hair and was wearing a crown, his clothes were all black. I instantly knew he was Galbatorix. "Patience Marie Lightman, right?" he asked. I nodded timidly. "It seems that I was wrong about the gender of the egg. Your dragon is a girl. First, you will have to swear oaths to me, and then I will let you keep her and name her." "And what happens if I don't swear oaths to you?" "You and your dragon will be killed. I have also figured out your true name, so it will be forced upon you." he finished. Oh, great. After he forced me to swear the oaths, Galbatorix handed me my dragon. "Name her now." He said.

I looked at my dragon, her scales were a light green; the exact color of a flower bud. Hmm roses were my favorite flower. _Do you like Rosebud as a name?_ I asked my dragon. _Yes, it suits me well. Plus, it's pretty!_ My dragon, now Rosebud, cheered in my head. At this, I told Galbatorix her name. "This is Rosebud, and will she and I get our own room?" I said. "Yes. Your maid Anya will show you to it. If you need anything, ask her." At this, the brunette girl from earlier came rushing in. "Anya at your service!" she said enthusiastically. "Hi Anya, can you show me to my new room?" Then, she ran me down the hallway over excitedly.

She stopped at a room with a green door. I stepped inside, and it was a light green and very airy. Everything was green, to match Rosebud I guess. I set Rose down on the bed and looked around… hmm. It would be big enough to accommodate us both when she was full grown. I heard a knock on my door, and went to open it.

As soon as I opened it up, I came face to face with the hottest guy I had EVER seen. He had longish dark brown (almost black) hair, and light brown eyes. Unfortunately, I tend to ramble when I'm near cute guys. "Whoa! I didn't know I got a room with a view!" He laughed and then smirked at me. Then I realized what I had said. "Sorry, I start to ramble when I'm near cute guys and- AH! I'm doing it again!" I babbled. "It's ok, it's cute. I'm Murtagh by the way, and this is Thorn, my dragon." It was then that I noticed the red dragon standing next to him. Rosebud hopped off my bed and ran up to greet his dragon.

"I'm Patience, but everyone calls me Pay. This is my dragon Rosebud, or Rose. I hope that we can be friends if me mentioning your hotness doesn't make this too awkward. Oops! I'm doing it again. I should just shut up now." I drabbled off, embarrassed. He smiled at me, and I felt myself turn the same color as his dragon. "It wouldn't be awkward, I mean, you're attractive too. I hope to be friends; it's kind of lonely being the only dragon rider around here. Plus it looks like Thorn and Rose have become fast friends. You know, I don't usually say much. Is this rambling of yours contagious?" I laughed, "Probably. Anyways, do you want to show me around?" I asked. He nodded, and we headed out the door.

_**So, what did you think? Please NO flames! I know Murtagh is out of character, but I'm trying to show that he instantly feels comfortable around her. If anyone has any suggestions, I would love to hear them. Thanks- Nikki.**_


End file.
